Warriors School
by WarriorsRule4
Summary: The warrior clans are schools! ? ! ? Written by WarriorsRule4 and co-authored by Mothstar. Enjoy!   Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Morning

**Warriors School**

Allegiances:

**ThunderSchool:**

**Head teachers: **Firestar and Bluestar

**Students (4 toms, 4 she-cats):**

Birchfall

Crowfeather

Jayfeather

Breezepelt

Daisy

Mothwing

Whitewing

Hollyleaf

_ThunderSchool is for the younger warriors. It is much like a college. They have two separate dorm buildings—one for the toms, one for the she-cats. Often they will sneak over to each other's dorms to chat. There are bunk beds in each dorm. The campus section is a large building with a science lab, a library, a cafeteria, a gymnasium, and many classrooms. There are many pools of various sizes and depths for the summer._

**ShadowSchool:**

**Head Teachers: **Blackstar and Russetfur

**Students (3 toms, 3 she-kits):**

Molekit

Cherrykit

Lark that Sings at Dawn

Pine that Clings to Rock

Hollykit

Larchkit

Tiny

_ShadowSchool is a sort of nursery school for the kits. The dorms are smaller buildings with twin beds for the kits to sleep in, fitted with side rails to keep them from rolling off. The school has a few classrooms and a small playground outside, as well as a kiddie pool for the summer._

**RiverSchool:**

**Head Teachers: **Mistystar and Reedwhisker

**Students (5 toms, 5 she-cats):**

Dustpaw

Sneezepaw

Hollowpaw

Scorchpaw

Flamepaw

Dawnpaw

Dovepaw

Ivypaw

Willowpaw

Fernpaw

_RiverSchool is an elementary school for the apprentices. The dorms are one building, separated by a door that is almost always locked. The cats sleep on bunk beds. The school has classrooms, a gymnasium, and a playground outside for recess. There is also a pool._

**WindDorms**

**Manager:** Onestar

**Residents:**

Mousefur

Longtail

Purdy

Heavystep

Sol

Patchpelt

Stormfur

Brook Where Small Fish Swim

Dappletail

Leopardstar

Willowpelt

Crookedstar

Raggedstar

Mosspelt

_WindDorms are where some of the adults cats live. They have no need to go to school, and their kits (if any) are in the dorms. The WindDorms are much more luxurious than their name suggests: they have separate bedrooms, a master bathroom leading off of the bedroom, and a small living room. They go to a buffet hall for meals, and the she-cats love to pay visits to the spa. The toms enjoy themselves playing sports. Some of the she-cats also play the sports. There is even a theatre for watching movies._

_School nurses: Barkface and Spottedleaf_

_WindDorms doctors: Yellowfang, Leafpool, Littlecloud, and Goosefeather_

Chapter One: What a Weird Morning

The camera focuses on the master bedroom of Stormfur and Brook. Their wallpaper is an image of a mountain with a waterfall in front, and a relaxing stream pattern is pale compared to the tabby head of Brook Where Small Fish Swim and the gray head of Stormfur poking out from underneath.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise comes from an intercom. Onestar's voice crackles out of it.

"Up and at 'em!"

Stormfur moans. "Ugh...just five more minutes..."

Onestar persists. "If you don't come now, I'll have Purdy eat your portion of breakfast!"

Stormfur sits up suddenly. "Breakfast? !" He stands up right where he is and dashes off the bed, stepping on Brook.

Brook sits up with curlers in the fur by her ears and yowls, "Get back here, you insolent Clan cat! ...You're still in your pajamas!"

Stormfur yells from down the hall, "I don't care, and don't call me insolent!"

Brook sighs and climbs out of bed.

The camera switches to the boy's dorms of ThunderSchool. The girls are in there, chitchatting with the boys.

Firestar's voice screams from the hallway. "Where are my starliiiings? !"

Whitewing sighs. "Does anyone know who ate his starlings?"

Breezepelt belches.

Firestar: runs in, knocking down the door. He snatches up Breezepelt by his neck and shakes him vigorously. "Give! Me! My! Starlingsssss! !"

Breezepelt coughs in a strangled manner. "I'll regurgitate them if you put me down and let go of my—" He breaks off to wheeze pathetically. "—neck!"

Jayfeather, sensing trouble, says "Uh-oh" and hides under the covers.

Firestar drops Breezepelt, who immediately vomits half-digested birds all over the floor.

Firestar gasps like a father reunited with a long-lost child. "OMW! My starlings!" He picks up the soggy carcasses and cuddles them to his chest. "You guys need a bath!" He leaves with a flounce in his step.

After a pause, Birchfall speaks up. "Who's going to clean that up?"

Daisy leaps to her paws. "I love kits, and kits puke, so I love puke!" She produces a mop and bucket from somewhere. "Go out the back door!"

Jayfeather climbs off the top bunk and begins to fall. The puke is right underneath him. "Oh snap!" She falls with a gross squelching noise.

The camera switches to the boy's dorms of ShadowSchool. Blackstar is there, screaming at the sleeping kittens. "Get up, ya stinkin' kits!"

Pine sits up and yawns. "Welcome to McDonald's…," he mutters deliriously.

Blackstar seemingly takes on the form of an army general. "Outta that daze! We've got work to do! The sooner we finish, the sooner I can stop with you!"

Molekit, who is now awake, adds in a tiny voice, "And the sooner I can play with Mousewhisker!" He holds up a stuffed animal mouse with whiskers drawn on the muzzle in smudged black marker.

Blackstar replies furiously, "Get in gear!"

The camera moves to the boy's dorms of RiverSchool.

Reedwhisker pads into the dorm. "Come on! Let's get…oh boy."

Dustpaw and Scorchpaw are staring with bloodshot eyes at a TV. They are also holding controllers in their paws.

Sneezepaw sits up and complains loudly, "They've been up all night playing that…that thing!" He moans. "I haven't gotten a wink of…." He falls over backwards, comic-style, and snores loudly.

Tigerpaw is peeking through the keyhole into the girl's dorm. "Maybe I can see Dovepaw…," he murmurs hopefully.

Reedwhisker comes over and clouts him gently over the ear. "Okay, Tigerpaw, knock it off!"

The camera moves through the keyhole and into the girl's dorms. The girls are sitting on a top bunk, chatting.

Fernpaw is speaking. "I know that Dustpaw likes me! He tries not to show it, but I've seen him staring!"

Ivypaw giggles. "Dovepaw, Tigerpaw's trying to see you again."

Dovepaw lashes her tail. "I'm not going to give him the pleasure of seeing me half-naked again!" She climbs off the bunk-bed, pads over to the door and sticks a finger through the keyhole, jabbing Tigerpaw in the eye.

Willowpaw winks as sounds of Tigerpaw moaning over his poked eye come through the keyhole. "Nice one, Dovepaw."

A knock sounds on the main door (not the one separating the dorms), and Mistystar pads in. "Okay, time to get ready! Remember to be there by 7:30 or you'll miss breakfast!"

The camera fades briefly to black before showing the buffet hall in WindDorms.

Heavystep and Crookedstar are sitting in a booth. Heavystep picks up a croissant and bites into it, talking to Crookedstar. "Y'know, it seems that every time I get a croissant, it's burned!"

Crookedstar swallows a bite of Eggs Benedict. "That's strange…the croissants are never burnt." He accepts the piece of Heavystep's croissant, chewing thoughtfully. "This isn't burnt, it's fine."

Heavystep shows the bottom of the croissant. "But can't you see the burned spots? !" he objects.

Crookedstar examines the outstretched croissant carefully. "This croissant is flawless! How can you say it is burnt?"

Heavystep puts it on Crookedstar's plate and mutters, "Maybe I'll get a piece of toast…." He pads off dejectedly.

Crookedstar gets up and sits at a table across from Leopardstar.

Leopardstar waves cheerfully. "Good morning, Crookedstar."

Crookedstar inclines his head. "Good morning."

Heavystep's voice is heard as he yells, "DARN YOU, FIRE! DARN YOU!"

Leopardstar shakes her head slowly. "I'm not even going to ask..."

Heavystep comes up to Crookedstar's table with a perfectly toasted piece of toast with one bite in it. "They hate me…they all hate me…." He leans on Crookedstar's shoulder and starts sobbing.

Leopardstar glances around uncomfortably. "Ummmm…Iiiii'm going to go sit with Mosspelt, okay?" She departs with her plate. Heavystep, still sobbing, throws the piece of toast at the RiverClan leader's back.

Leopardstar turns around, shock all over her face. "Hey! What was that—?" She is interrupted as a fried egg hits her where her tail connects to her body. She turns around, glaring at a sheepishly grinning Longtail and fingering the hash browns on her plate. "It's on!" she growls.

Purdy yowls jubilantly, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Onestar runs in just in time. "Stop!" he cries. "You're acting like apprentices!"

Everyone settles down to eat, muttering.

The camera changes to the RiverSchool cafeteria.

It is total havoc. Dovepaw and Tigerpaw are smashing omelets in each other's faces; Sneezepaw is creaming Hollowpaw in the face with a pie, and Hollowpaw is taking out all the mushrooms from the mushroom omelets and throwing them at Sneezepaw, who hates mushrooms; Dustpaw is hurling whole eggs at Scorchpaw; Sneezepaw is running around insanely, scared out of his wits from the mushrooms; Flamepaw is slicing up steak quickly and using the knife to hit home runs into other cats; Scorchpaw just dumped syrup all over Dustpaw; Sneezepaw just got covered in raw egg and syrup from running between Dustpaw and Scorchpaw; Ivypaw is helping Dovepaw beat up on Tigerpaw with hard-boiled eggs and ham, while Tigerpaw is futilely defending himself with a soup spoon; Dawnpaw just threw two lemon-meringue pies into the air, smashing accurately onto Dustpaw's and Scorchpaw's heads; it is basically chaos.

Mistystar tries to make peace. "Everyone! Be quiet! Please!"

No one hears her.

Beside her, Reedwhisker bellows, "KNOCK IT OFF! ! !"

Everyone freezes.

Reedwhisker hollers, "I WANT YOU GUYS TO STOP THIS NONSENSE! NOW SIT DOWN, FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST, AND BE IN CLASS BY OH-EIGHT-FIFTEEN! IS THAT CLEAR? !"

Everyone but Mistystar and Reedwhisker salutes. "Yes, SIR!"

Reedwhisker waves a paw. "Dismissed!"

The apprentices go back to eating quietly.

Mistystar faces her assistant teacher. "Was that really necessary?"

Reedwhisker nods. "You knew that I was a military general when you hired me."

"No, I didn't!" Mistystar argues.

The camera moves to the ShadowSchool cafeteria. The kits are eating and talking amongst themselves.

Blackstar lets out an agonized groan. "I hate this job. Russetfur, take over for me for a bit."

Russetfur nods halfheartedly. "Blah, sure."

Blackstar leaves, sighing in relief. The instant he is gone, Russetfur pulls out a fashion magazine and starts reading it.

Pine nods sharply. "Quick, let's go." He heads to the playground with the other kits.

Russetfur, not looking up from her magazine, mumbles, "Let me know when it's 8:30."

_**Oh dear…what a normal morning! Please review! The next chapter will be their insane school day! XD Insanity…**_

_**~ Mothy and WarriorsRule**_

_**(The above was written by Mothstat**_


	2. Chapter 2: School Day

Chapter 2: Are you sure this is a good idea?

**(This chapter is also written by Mothstar.)**

_In WindDorms's spa, Brook and Mosspelt are getting a pedicure_

Mosspelt: This is the _life!_

Brook: OMW I'M LATE I HAVE TO GO! BYEBYE! *runs off, leaving the cat tending to her feet polishing air*

Willowpelt: *sitting nearby with cucumbers over her eyes* What was that about?

Mosspelt: She has to meet Stormfur at the golf course.

_At WindDorms's golf course_

Brook: *runs up to Stormfur, wheezing* I'm here! Sorry I'm late! *puff puff*

Stormfur: Brook, I thought you saw the note I put on the counter!

Brook: What note?

Stormfur: Raggedstar'll give me a lift back home. You can go back to the spa.

Brook: *wheeze*

_At ThunderSchool, everyone is impatiently waiting for Firestar to start the class_

Crowfeather: Where is he? !

Birchfall: I know Breezepelt went to the nurses.

Mothwing: He puked all over the floor on purpose; he doesn't NEED a nurse!

Firestar: *voice in hallway* La-de-da-de-da-de-doo! I like starlings! How 'bout you?

Jayfeather: *runs in with a wet face* Yuck! I thought I'd never get Breezepelt's stomach contents off!

Firestar: *runs in and knocks Jayfeather down onto the corner of his desk* STARLIIIIINGS! ! ! Good morning mah class of starlins! Today we are gonna learn about STARLINGS!

Jayfeather: *leaves to get ice pack for his bumped head*

Crowfeather: WE LEARN ABOUT STARLINGS ALL THE TIME! CAN'T WE LEARN ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE? !

Firestar: Fiiine I'll let Bluestar teach you about squirrels grr they're inferior to starlings!

Bluestar: *comes in with a dead squirrel* Look at it! ! ! IT IS DEAD IT HAS BEEN ABUSED! BE NICE TO SQUIRRELS!

Firestar: GAH I HATE SQUIRRELS I LOVE STARLINGS!

Bluestar: Flying squirrels?

Firestar: Deal. *shakes paws with Bluestar*

Daisy: *whispers* This is something new.

_At the ShadowSchool playground_

Molekit: OMW IT'S BLACKSTAR IN IN IN IN!

(Everyone runs inside and sits in their desk. Russetfur scribbles some math problems on the board and pretends that she was teaching)

Russetfur: Cherrykit, what is 2+2?

Cherrykit: Uhhh 3?

Russetfur: *exaggerated tone* That's right! Good job!

Blackstar: *comes in with a cup of coffee* Wow, Russetfur, it's good to see you showing some initiative. I'll let you do class today. *sits in a chair in the back and starts reading the newspaper*

(Russetfur has no choice but to keep teaching)

_In a RiverSchool classroom_

Mistystar: Okay, let's go to cooking!

Dustpaw: Aw, I hate cooking! Cooking's for girls

Reedwhisker: *comes in*

Sneezepaw: Everyone, let's go to cooking and have fun!

Everyone: YEAH! *they all leave with Mistystar*

Reedwhisker: I. Have awesome timing. Thank you very much.

_In RiverSchool's kitchen_

Mistystar: I need to use the restroom. Be good while I'm gone, okay? *leaves*

Dustpaw: *immediately gets flamethrower*

Fernpaw: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT? !

Dustpaw: It says to sear the tomato, so that's what I'm going to do! *turns flamethrower over in his paws* Um, where's the 'on' button?

Hollowpaw: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Dustpaw: *mutters* Positive. Aha, there's the switch. *reads* 'Off' 'low' 'medium' 'high' 'scorched' I guess we want 'scorched'. *turns it on*

(Tomato turns into ashes, and the counter starts to smoke)

Scorchpaw: Turn it off, turn it off!

Dustpaw: I can't!

(Lettuce catches fire)

Flamepaw: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Ivypaw: *gets a cup of water from the sink and uses it to extinguish the lettuce*

Dustpaw: WHAT ABOUT THE FLAMETHROWER? !

Dovepaw: TURN IT OFF!

Reedwhisker: *voice from hallway* WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? !

(Flamethrower turns off by itself at the sound of Reedwhisker's voice)

Dustpaw: We're doomed!

_Later that day, Spottedleaf is visiting the apprentices in detention_

Spottedleaf: Are any of you burned?

Dustpaw: Just me. *shows his paws and forearms, which has some fur burned off*

Spottedleaf: *smearing ointment on the burns* So, what happened?

Dovepaw: It was a misunderstanding.

Dustpaw: They should make it clearer _what_ you should use to sear the tomato! Ow!

Spottedleaf: This may hurt a bit.

Dustpaw: Why didn't you tell me that before? ! Ow!

Spottedleaf: Hold still!

Dustpaw: Ouch! *flinches away*

Spottedleaf: Dustpaw, your burns aren't going to get any better if I don't treat them!

Fernpaw: *lightly kisses Dustpaw on the cheek*

Dustpaw: Ahhhh *faints*

Spottedleaf: Thanks, Fernpaw. *continues smearing ointment on the unconscious Dustpaw*

**Oh dear. Blackstar hates his job, Russetfur and the kits slack off whenever he's not there, the warriors are doomed to being taught by insane teachers, Breezepelt likes to get out of school, misfortune follows Jayfeather everywhere, Dustpaw takes things way too extreme, Reedwhisker is a general, Heavystep has a problem with burned food and pretends that Crookedstar is his friend, and Stormfur and Brook aren't the easiest couple! Fun fun fun! Please review!**

**~Mothy and WarriorsRule4**


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime

_**Hey! WarriorsRule here! Mothstar wrote the first 2 chapters, so I'm taking a shot at it! Whish me luck, and I'm sorry if it's not great!**_

**Note: I hadn't read past the first arc when this was written, so if I got something wrong, please forgive me!**

Chapter Three: A Disastrous Bedtime

_In RiverSchool's assembly hall_

Mistystar looked around the assembly hall at the students. "Right, time to go to bed!" She mewed.

Dustpaw's eyes widened. "No way am I going to bed, yet!"

Reedwhisker stared at Dustpaw in a rather scary fashion, and Dustpaw immediately mewed, "I mean, no way am I NOT going to bed!"

Mistystar nodded. "Okay, go get ready for bed then."

Dustpaw sulked. "But. . . " He glanced again at Reedwhisker and sighed. "Fine."

The girls all left and went to the girls dorm's bathroom. The boys did the same. Not to the girl's though.

_In ShadowSchool's assembly hall_

Blackstar was glaring around him. "Okay, listen up you mouse-brained kits! It's finally time for you to leave my site and go to bed!" He yowled angrily.

Molekit was deep in thought. "Can we sleep on the playground?" He suggested.

Blackstar's eyes narrowed, and he continued to yowl as he answered, "No you cannot! And if you do, I'll set Russetfur on you!"

Russetfur winked at the kits. Luckily, Blackstar didn't see.

"NOW GO TO BED AT ONCE!" He shouted.

Lark frowned. "Or else what?"

"JUST OR ELSE!" Blackstar repeated.

Cherrykit went to stand by Lark. "Yeah, but what?"

"OR ELSE SOMETHING!" Blackstar was getting seriously mad - you could tell by the deep shade of red his face was going.

Hollykit sighed. "What's something?"

"JUST GO TO BED!"

Pine glared at Blackstar, and growled, "Why?"

Russetfur grinned. "Come on guys, just go to bed." She muttered.

The kits stared at her for a moment, then all bowed down as if she was Clan leader. They then, all at the same time, mewed, "Yes, ma'am Russetfur."

The kits all padded quietly to bed, while Blackstar stared open-mouthed at Russetfur.

Blackstar, who was still shouting, asked, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Russetfur shrugged. "I dunno. And please stop shouting!"

Blackstar, continuing to shout, answered, "OH-" He stopped shouting and blushed. "Sorry." He muttered.

_In ThunderSchool's outdoor area_

Firestar, a crazy look in his eyes, yowled happily, "WE ARE GONNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND WATCH THE STARLINGS!"

Bluestar squeaked as if clawed. "NO! THE FLYING SQUIRRELS! YOU PROMISED!"

Tears brimmed Firestar's eyes. "FINE, BUT TOMORROW WE'RE WATCHING STARLINGS!"

Bluestar shrugged. "Okey-dokey."

Crowfeather sighed and sat down to watch squirrels flying above his head.

Jayfeather suddenly shouted, "I AM BLIND! OMW, I'M BLIND!"

Bluestar was looking distressed. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE SCARING THE SQUIRRELS!"

"AND THE STARLINGS!" Firestar added.

"And you're disturbing my sleep!" Breezepelt groaned, rolling over.

Crowfeather was deep in thought, then made a lightbulb shape above his head using a few twigs. "Bluestar, a squirrel just missed the tree. He needs medical attention. Firestar, a baby starling can't fly. You'd better teach him." He mewed seriously to the teachers.

The two crazy teachers ran off to help the animals, while the students got up and started walking to their dorms.

_In ThunderSchool's boys dorm - the girls are in there too_

Everyone was gathering around Crowfeather.

Mothwing was staring in amazement as she mewed, "How did you do that?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, how? I thought I'd have to watch squirrels all night!"

"Flying squirrels." Jayfeather corrected in a know-it-all tone.

Breezepelt looked at him and growled.

Jayfeather, going into hysterics, yowled, "I'M BLIND AND THERE'S SOMETHING GROWLING AT ME!"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "It's Breezepelt, you dope!"

Jayfeather stopped. "Oh- Wait! Breezepelt! AAAAAH! ! !" Jayfeather screamed at the top of his voice, causing Bluestar to rush into the dorm.

Bluestar looked around, wild-eyed. "WHO'S ABUSING SQUIRRELS? BREEZEPELT!"

Breezepelt's eyes widened. "What? There's not even a squirrel in here! Jayfeather's just screaming."

Jayfeather stared at Bluestar, and, in between screams, yowled, "HELP. . . ME! Breeze. . . pelt's. . . out. . . to. . . get. . . me! And. . . I'm. . . BLIND! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Firestar ran in holding a bucket full of water.

Firestar glared around him. "WHAT'S GOING ON? I WAS GIVING MY STARLINGS A BATH!"

Jayfeather, calming down, "It's bedtime everyone. Goodbye sweet world and hello dream place where I will dream about ostriches chasing me waving their bananas and whacking me with them."

Crowfeather cocked his head to one side. "What?"

Hollyleaf stared at him, round-eyed. "You had that dream too?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yep."

_In one of ShadowSchool's dorms_

Tiny was storming around the dorm, mewing, "I WILL NOT SLEEP UNTIL I AM MADE TO!"

Hollykit thought for a moment. "Would a hammer help?"

"Probably." Tiny agreed.

"Do you want me to get the hammer out?" Hollykit asked sweetly.

Tiny nodded. "Yes, please."

Hollykit grinned evilly. "Well, too bad - it's in Blackstar's nap-time room!"

Tiny sulked. "Oh. Wait - doesn't Molekit have a hammer?"

Now it was Hollykit's turn to nod. "I think so."

"I have a plan. . . "

_In a different one of ShadowSchool's dorms_

Pine was running around the room, yelling, "I LIKE STARLINGS! I WISH I WAS A WARRIOR AND WAS IN FIRESTAR'S CLASS!"

Lark glared at him. "Shut up. Yesterday you told me you hated starlings."

Pine frowned. "Did I?"

"Yeah."

Pine sighed. "Oh. I can't get to sleep."

Lark nodded. "We need Molekit's hammer. So do Hollykit and Tiny. We should plot with them."

_In a different ShadowSchool dorm_

Cherrykit and Larchkit were sitting wide awake while Molekit was snoring, a hammer tucked under his arm.

Cherrykit ran around in circles. "I CAN'T SLEEP!"

Larchkit looked thoughtful. "Should we get the hammer out?"

Cherrykit shook her head. "No, Molekit would make sure he got good use out of it if we tried to steal it."

Larchkit sighed. "Oh. Wait, did you hear that?"

Cherrykit frowned. "What?"

"The voices."

Cherrykit muttered something under her breath, then mewed, "You're not a medicine-cat! You don't hear voices!"

Larchkit rolled her eyes. "No, I mean Tiny's voice!"

"Oh. Yeah, I hear that voice too."

Suddenly the door burst open, waking Molekit.

Molekit stared around, wide-eyed. "MUMMY!"

Cherrykit thought fast. "It's alright, Molekit. It's just. . . er. . . the apricots you like. They said good night and sweet dreams."

Molekit nodded, satisfied. "Oh, okey-dokey."

Molekit fell asleep, and Cherrykit and Larchkit let out sighs of relief.

Larchkit growled, "Tiny! What do you want?"

Cherrykit's eyes widened. "Wait, he's not alone! Hollykit, Pine and Lark are with him!"

Tiny's eyes narrowed. "GIVE US THE HAMMER!"

Cherrykit tilted her head to one side. "Why? Do you want Molekit to kill you?"

Tiny hissed, then mewed, "No! We just can't get to sleep!"

"Neither can we." Larchkit admitted.

Lark sighed sadly. "Then what do we do?"

Hollykit's eyes became evil. "Blackstar's hammer?"

Everybody nodded. Molekit was just nodding in his sleep, though.

_In WindDorm's secret meeting place_

Onestar looked around, then announced, "Okay, you may go to bed now!"

Stormfur stared at him, a stubborn glint in his eyes. "Why should we?"

"Um. . . "

Brook nodded, standing beside her mate. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, er. . . "

Purdy growled at the owner of the WindDorms. "ANSWER US!"

"Well, you see-"

"Hurry up!"

"Yeah, hurry up!"

"They're right! Hurry up!"

Onestar, furious, screamed at the cats around him, "I CAN'T IF YOU'RE ALL SHOUTING AT ME SO I CAN'T SPEAK! SO JUST GO TO BED EVERYONE!"

Everyone stood, staring at Onestar, shocked.

Onestar, suddenly grinning, continued, "And for all day tomorrow: Stormfur. You're new name is Stormkit. Sol is, er, Solkit. Mosspelt equals Mosskit. Heavystep is now Heavykit. Purdy is now, um, Purdykit."

Brook frowned. "What about me?"

Onestar: Um. . . er. . . Brook where Small Fish Swim-kit.

Leopardstar's eyes widened. "But that doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't matter Leopardkit. Anyone who calls out will have kit at the end of their name."

Dappletail tilted her head to one side. "Really?"

Willowpelt shook her head. "I don't believe a word of it."

Crookedstar went and stood beside Willowpelt. "Neither do I."

Mousefur joined them. "Nor me."

Longtail, going basically wherever Mousefur went, added, "Um. . . Me either."

Patchpelt nodded. "I don't think he's telling the truth."

"I bet he's not." Raggedstar finished.

Onestar stared around, his fur literally on fire. "OH YEAH? Raggedkit. Longkit. Mousekit. Willowkit. Dapplekit. Patchkit. And finally: Crookedkit. HAPPY?"

Crookedkit sighed. "No. Oh, and you're on fire."

Onestar screamed, the fire going out.

_In Blackstar's nap-time room, where the kits are still plotting outside the door_

Cherrykit glanced at the other kits. "So we're agreed. Pine and Lark run in saying they feel ill. Then Larchkit, you'll say you banged your head. Me and Tiny will get the hammer while he's distracted. Hollykit, you'll keep watch for Russetfur."

Hollykit tilted her head to one side. "What should I say if she's here?"

Cherrykit thought for a moment. "Um. . . Cheese."

Hollykit nodded. "Cheese."

"No, only when she comes."

"I know."

"Oh. Uh-oh!"

The kits hid behind a piano that had suddenly - and conveniently - appeared.

Russetfur looked in the door and sighed. "Hmm. . . He's asleep. Oh well, I'll tell him tomorrow."

Russetfur walked away and the piano was mysteriously gone again.

Cherrykit nodded to her companions. "Okay, action!"

Pine and Lark ran into Blackstar's office, and Blackstar woke up.

Blackstar stared at the two kits." WHAT IS IT? I AM NAPPING LIKE YOU SHOULD BE!"

Pine whimpered, "I'm ill!"

Lark shoved her brother to one side. "I'm extremely ill!"

Larchkit ran in holding her head.

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "And what happened to you?"

Larchkit mewled as pathetically as possible, "I bumped my head and now it hurts!"

Blackstar sighed.

Cherrykit and Tiny crept in and grabbed the hammer. Just as they were about to leave, a voice yowled. . .

"CHEESE!"

Blackstar blinked. "What in the name of StarClan?"

Russetfur ran in, her eyes wild.

Russetfur yowled, "I CAN'T SLEEP! I NEED THE HAMMER!"

"NEVER!"

The kits and Russetfur ran out, except Tiny and Cherrykit.

Outside the door, the kits told Russetfur their plan.

Russetfur nodded. "Great! So where are Tiny and Cherrykit with the hammer?"

"Uh. . . Inside Blackstar's nap-time room."

Russetfur's eyes widened. "WHAT? In Blackstar's sleepy-time room?"

Larchkit nodded. "Um, yes. They didn't get out."

_In Blackstar's nap-time / sleepy-time room_

Blackstar was mumbling to himself quietly. "Stupid Russetfur. . . Stupid kits. . . Stupid job. . . Stupid, um. . . something. . . "

Cherrykit glanced at Tiny, then whispered, "What do we do?"

Tiny, not whispering, and talking in his loud voice, "I don't know."

Blackstar jerked into full wakefullness again. "What was that? Wait - that was Tiny's loud voice! He must've jumped out the window again."

Blackstar stood up and looked out the window.

Cherrykit looked at Tiny, surprise lighting her gaze. "Quick!"

Cherrykit and Tiny ran out the door to see. . . Blackstar?

_**Uh-oh! The kits are in trouble now! How did Blackstar end up there? You'll find out in the next chapter!**_

**~WarriorsRule and Mothstar**


End file.
